I'm Sorry
by CanadianChick07
Summary: Kensi appears at the beach, holding Deeks' towel after a 19 month absence and the only thing she can really say is "I'm Sorry."


**Stealing this scene from Hawaii Five 0 and recreating it, Kensi and Deeks style. And I had to add Sonja Percy from NCIS: NO because I really like her.**

* * *

Detective Marty Deeks emerged from the Pacific Ocean, shaking his blonde and sandy hair and carrying a surf board. It was warm out so there was no wet suit. He scanned the beach for his towel but couldn't find it. This beach was generally pretty safe and it was pretty early in the morning- only hard core surfers would be out before work.

He stood there, still scratching his head when a tall and gorgeous woman appeared out of the corner of his eye and held up a towel. "Looking for this, shaggy?"

Deeks literally dropped the surfboard in surprise. Just, dropped it. "Fern?" In reality, he had so many emotions and thoughts running through his head but ever the jokester, he just had to play that one name she hated.

Special Agent Kensi Blye handed over the nondescript towel that Deeks had been wondering where it disappeared. "I'm back," she said, smiling. "I know, I should have called but I... I just didn't know how."

"You're back," Deeks replied in disbelief, picking up the surfboard and towel in hand. "The beach at 05 00 probably isn't the best for this conversation."

Kensi was taken aback a little by his seriousness but who was she kidding? She was the one who left. For 19 months. Just up and left and took an undercover job. She tucked the very long dark hair behind her ear. "Yeah. That's probably a good idea."

As they walked to their respective vehicles, Deeks asked the question he had been wanting to ask. "When did you get back? And why?"

"I got back late last night. I figured surfing was the best way to surprise you."

"Color me surprised," Deeks muttered and shook his head. "Kens, it's been 19 months."

Kensi shook her head. "God, it's good to hear that name again."

"What did they call you? Hope it was just as good as Fern," the teasing from Deeks just came natural. "Twinkie? That's a good stage name."

She glared at him and missed the banter. "No, silly. It was not Fern. Or Twinkie."

Deeks raised his eyebrow. "I bet they gave you a name like LaDonna or something. Or maybe something badass like Angelina."

A laugh escaped from her as they got back to his car. "Negative, Scooby-Doo. Where's Monty?"

"At home," Deeks replied, seriously. His waterproof phone started ringing and he groaned but answered. A few minutes later he looked back at her. "ATF business."

Kensi raised an eyebrow. "ATF?"

"You've been gone 19 months, Kens. Things change."

She looked down a little. "Yeah, I guess. I just…"

"You thought everything would be sunshine and roses once you came back? Don't worry. I thought the same thing after my first undercover operation."

"I take you have a new partner?"

Deeks laughed. "Partner? More like more of a pain in the ass. Her name is Sonja Percy. Straight out of New Orleans. Officially, ATF. More like ATF's liaison to NCIS. She's only a temp though."

Kens just nodded her head. "I should let you get back to business."

Deeks just shrugged. So many questions, and not enough answers. "Let's grab a drink once I'm done or maybe I'll see you around at the office?"

She shook her head. "De-brief with DEA."

He put his surfboard on top of the vehicle he drove and mustered a smile back at her. "I'll call ya."

* * *

Later that night, Deeks sat in the same hole in the wall bar that he had first met Hetty in. He was nursing a whiskey, neat. Figured he'd drink something that reflected his mood. This rundown place suited the ambiance of his thinking as well. His day with ATF had not been fun. Sonja Percy had made it bearable but he hated ATF. He hated ATF when he was more or less LAPD, and he hated them now that he was more or less, NCIS. And now he was waiting for his ex? girlfriend it show up and explain herself on why he woke up one morning to her not there.

Kensi sat down at the bar in silence and ordered the same thing Deeks was drinking. "I guess I owe you an apology."

"That's a pretty good start. 19 months and not a word. I have Detective Rivera about to kick me off the force because of Internal Affairs, Hetty and Granger saying they can't help me and one morning I wake up to a… note? A note. Just saying, 'I'm sorry.'"

Kensi closed her eyes. She kind of thought he would welcome her back with open arms. "Brazil. I was in Brazil and Colombia for 19 months."

He nodded slowly. "Fits the story. You do speak fluent Portuguese and Spanish and look like a Brazilian swimsuit model."

She smiled at that last remark. "You know how it is with undercover ops. You just get a call and you have to go."

"No, Kens. The right thing was to tell me that DEA was asking you to go before hand. You had a choice. It was a shitty thing to do."

She drank the rest of the whiskey like drowning a shot. "You're right. It was a shitty thing to do to you. You didn't deserve it. Can we move on?"

He shook his head. "Not so easy, Kensi. Not so easy. A lot changes in 19 months. I get how it feels to come off an undercover cop. You're still running on adrenaline, living the life. I'm not even sure if this is Kensi I'm speaking to."

"It's me, Deeks. It's me. I'm sorry. I'm sorry I hurt you. I'm sorry you had to find out from Hetty. I'm sorry it's been 19 months."


End file.
